Amelia's Ordeal
by Kvothe the Bloodless
Summary: When Amy is captured by Aliens, The Doctor and Rory must race to save her before its to late. Can Amy survive the coming ordeal. Rated M for very mature content! This is my first M story, so please give reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Amelia Pond slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt and her throat was scratchy. She stood up, then realized that she was not in the Tardis. She was in a plain white room, with only a bed. She heard laughter and shouting from down the hall. The last thing she remembered was The Doctor telling her to wait in the alley. _Damned Doctor, always telling me to wait. What has he gotten me into this time?_ She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She began to get nervous. She started knocking on the door, but there was no response. She waited and waited, but eventually she got scared. She shouted and pounded on the door until her hand was bloody and her throat was raw, but there was still no response. . .

She lay on the ground by the door, exhausted, when she heard a hiss, and the door began to open. She stood up quickly, and backed away. A large, if humanoid, thing walked into the room. It's skin was green and rough, like an alligator's. It stood on two legs, and had a toned, muscular body. Its head was small, and shaped like a humans, but it was the same color as the rest of the body. It wore nothing but a loincloth and a gold necklace.

"You will come with me." It said, in a definitively masculine voice that brooked no argument.

"Oi, not yet I'm not!" she shouted. "I'm hungry, thirsty, and busting for a piss! Not a good combination! Now let me go."

"Now why would I do that?" he asked. He stepped closer to her, and she backed against the wall.

"Because…because if you don't, The Doctor will come for you!"

He laughed, "The Doctor won't be coming here anytime soon, so it looks like you'll just have to stay. However…" he tossed her a bottle of what appeared to be water. She drank it, and felt a great sense of relief. "I will escort you to the bathroom in a moment. As for food, you can have that after the show…" "

"What show?" she asked immediately.

He ignored her, and simply started walking down the hall. She followed him, hoping for a bathroom. He opened a door for her, and then followed her in. Inside was a seemingly normal toilet, without any privacy.

"Could you maybe give some privacy, ya great space perv?" She asked quietly. He ignored her, and she eventually shrugged. _He's just an alien_, she thought.

After she was finished, she turned to go back to her rooms, but he shook his head. "You will come with me, it is time for the show." He turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. She hesitated, then turned back to her rooms.

"That would be a mistake," he said, without looking back. She shrugged again and followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor paced back and forth. "Got to think, got to think Rory! Where could she be? How do we find her?"

"We could…" Rory said, but was then interrupted.

"Of course, we could use the security cameras to see who took her. Genius idea!"

He walked over to the security camera while pulling out his sonic screw driver. He pointed, and a video popped up on the screen. It showed a green man sneaking up behind Amy, then pulling something tight over her mouth. The man then pressed something on his wrist, and the video ended.

"what was that thing?" asked Rory desperately.

"It was a Grelorian," The Doctor said sadly. "Business men, merchants. They'll do anything for money, and they're notorious for…."

"For what, Doctor? Tell me what they're going to do to Amy! Is she dead?" he shouted.

"No, she's almost certainly not dead. She's… She's…."

"Just spit it out Doctor!" Rory shouted, even louder now.

"They're notorious for sex shows… She's going to be forced to work for a sex show. I'm so very sorry Rory."

"Stop talking that way. You're The Doctor. You have to save her."

"There's nothing I can think to do. My screwdriver couldn't get any readings on her. We'll have to ask around, see if anyone saw anything to identify that specific ship. But there are billions of Grelorians. She could be anywhere in the universe, on any ship. I do have one contact, but she's usually not very helpful. However, desperate times call for desperate measures."

Rory stared silently at The Doctor. He was terrified, and angry. They had let Amy down. _He_ had let Amy down.

"It's not your fault," The Doctor said quietly. "Yes it is. I'm the lone Centurian. I was supposed to protect her!"

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I should have protected her."

They both stared at each other, then wordlessly, they walked into the Tardis together.


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia followed the alien through a door, into a large room with lots of people walking around. Some were human, some were humans, and some were too strange too describe. There did, however seem to be a pattern. All the males were large and strong looking, while all the females, at least as far as she could tell, were very attractive.

"What is this place?" she asked nervously. An idea was beginning to form in her head, and she hoped she wasn't right.

"This is my, business. I have built it for over 65 years, and now it is the most successful in the galaxy," he said with pride.

"Most successful _what_?" she asked even more nervously.

"Well, isn't it obvious? It's a sex show. Patrons come to watch lovely young ladies, such as yourself." He took a sip of something from a flask at his hip, and then laughed again. "And you, my sweetheart, will provide my customers with much entertainment." He laughed again, then walked away, leaving her shuddering in the middle of the room. She was terrified. _No Doctor. No Rory. No help._ She though of running, but all the exits were guarded by large aliens, with guns on their hips. _I'll just have to wait it out._

Just then, an alien and a human walked up to her. "You need to have your makeup put on sweetheart, you're on in 20 minutes."

"The hell I am!" she shouted. She started to run, but a large, blue alien that looked similar to a squid caught her.

"You're not going anywhere but on stage, babydoll," he said, laughing. He dragged her over to a chair, then strapped her in. "I'll come get her before she goes on," he said to the two makeup artists.

"Please, you have to let me go," she cried to the two women. "You can't let them do this to me."

"We have no choice sweetheart, just accept it, and it'll be much easier." After that, all her pleas were ignored, as they made her even more strikingly beautiful than before.

Eventually she stopped struggling, as it made no difference, and let them do their work. _Plenty of time to resist later._

Soon, the same blue man from earlier showed up, he connected a chain and collar around her neck. Then he released her, and said, "Don't try anything stupid." He dragged her towards a door, and as he opened it, she heard cheering.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor sat across from a green woman at a desk. " . . . I don't care who she is, I'm not going to tell you who took her or where she is."

Wordlessly, the doctor reached into his pocket and tossed a gem onto the desk.

"I already said I won't tell . . . is that a five point diamond?" The Doctor nodded.

"Perhaps I was a little hasty… Here's the deal, you tell no one of this, and you never speak to me again. Deal?" The Doctor shook her rough hand. She immediately pocketed the tiny gem.

"She was picked up by the second largest Grelorian business in this galaxy. It's owned by a Mr. Kupoi Sikoli. The nearest show is in two weeks in the Bee Head Nebula. She'll be guard by as many guns as money can buy. I doubt you'll succeed, but I wish you luck." She nodded once, then walked out the door.

The Doctor and Rory walked back to the Tardis. "Well, Rory… Geronimo."


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia was dragged onto a stage with around 30 to 40 people sitting in the audience. Some were aliens, but most were humanoid. And all looked at her with the same, hungry expression. She was dragged to a stone pillar, and then chained to it by the collar. She felt sickened at was to come. She decided to just ignore any commands given to her. She would bite and scratch until they killed her, but she wouldn't give them one bit of satisfaction.

"Here's how its going to work sweetheart. I'm gonna set this clock to 30 seconds. If your shirt isn't off by then, then I'll…"

She interrupted suddenly, "I don't care how much pain you put me in, I won't cooperate."

He laughed, "Pain? Pain is nothing. We won't hurt you at all. As I was saying. If your shirt isn't off by the time this clock runs out, I'll toss you to the crowd, and let them find their own pleasure with you." He grinned sadistically.

This ruined her plan of non-compliance. They didn't care at all if she complied, they got what they wanted either way.

She saw the counter was at 12, and sobbing, slowly pulled her shirt over her head. Her nipples immediately stiffened in the cold air, and she regretted wearing her lingere for Rory later that day.

The men in the crowd leered at her, cheering. She went to cross her arms over her chest, but the man shook his head at her, pointing at the crowd meaningfully. Reluctantly, she put her arms at her side, resolving to ignore the crowd.

The crowd cheered and stared for a while longer, and then the man said, "Now, you have 20 seconds to remove your pants, or I'll auction you off to the highest bidder."

Men started reaching for their wallets, so she hesitantly unzipped her jeans. She cried, horrified at what was happening. With tears running down her cheeks, she pulled her jeans down, exposing her black knickers. She kicked the jeans off with just seconds to spare, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

She stood in front of the gawking crowd in nothing but her knickers and her bra. Both were black and lacy, and left little to the imagination.

The crowd cheered and through cash at the stage, which was immediately swept up by an attendant. The man then motioned for silence.

"You will remove your bra in 15 seconds, or I will give you to the biggest man in my employ for the night."

She screamed in horror, and cried until her eyes were red. She screamed abuse at the crowd, but they ignored her. She noticed the clock was down to 7, and slowly unhooked her bra. With a last cry, she let it fall to the ground, standing before the crowd in nothing but lacy knickers. Her pale white breasts popped into sight, her nipples stiff in the cold. They were large and shapely. Men in the crowd shouted vulgar things at her, as she shivered in the cold, sobbing silently.

The man then said, "Since you only have one thing left, I think you know what I want. Remove the knickers in 10 seconds, or you will have to spend the night with _me_." She shuddered in shock. _How far will this go? _she wondered. Exhausted, and out of resistance, she slowly pulled her knickers down her long, shapely thighs, exposing a shaved clit. She kicked her knickers off, sobs wracking her body.

With the men staring at her naked body, she hoped that this would be it. Instead the man said in a calm voice, " I hope you're ready for part two, Mrs. Pond."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, KTB here, this is my first lemony story, so I really want some reviews. Thanks.**

The Doctor quickly punched buttons on the Tardis' console, "I don't understand Rory. I should just be able to lock on to the coordinates, but the Tardis' Matric keeps on being rejected."

"Couldn't we just walk in?" Rory asked desperately. He looked sadly at one of Amy's shirts sitting on the chair.

"Definitely not. We'd be stopped at the door, and also probably shot. The Tardis. Can't get in regularly. I'll have to try something else…" He handed Rory a square device. "If this beeps or turns red, shout at me."

Rory sat there staring at the device for a few minutes then The Doctor shouted, "I've got it. We simply teleport to the exact location a few days in the future, then we simply travel backwards in time at the exact same location. The shields only block teleportation!"

The Doctor ran over to the console and pushed a few buttons, then pulled a lever. "Rory check outside, tell me if there is anyone around. Rory ran outside. "Nothing out here Doctor, just a lot of trees and a mountain."

The Doctor punched another bottom then turned a wheel, "I hope we arrive right on time, this isn't how I usually do it."

He pushed one more button then pulled a lever, "Geronimo!"


	7. Chapter 7

Amelia stood on the stage in dread. _What else can he want from me. I've already stripped down naked. This is humiliating._ Meanwhile the crowd stared at her, many of them were shouting at her.

"You can't do this to me. I'm married. My husband will make you pay." She shouted at them saying anything she thought would get her free. She started crying, begging them to let her go, but they just ignored her.

"I think you'll find that we can do this. Neither your husband nor The Doctor will be coming to save you. Now Mrs. Pond, you have 2 minutes to cum, or I will give you to my men on stage."

She gasped. This she would not do. With tears running down her cheeks, she glared out at the crowd with determination. She saw the clock had 25 second left, and she saw some large men bringing some equipment towards the stage. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… She slowly moved her hand down her body, and sobbing, she put her hand between her legs. She began to rub her clit slowly, but with everyone staring at her, she just couldn't cum. The clock buzzed, and everyone cheered.

"It looks like Mrs. Pond here has failed. You boys know what that means. Boys, she's yours, entertain us."

Amelia screamed desperately and tugged at the chain around her neck, but it was strong. The men grabbed her, and despite her flailing, strapped her down to a table. Then they put a blindfold on her.

"Here's how its going to work. We've got this vibrator here. It will remain in you for 10 minutes. If you do not cum, you will have to spend 5 minutes with me in the back room. For every time time you moan or scream, you will have to spend one minute with me in the back room."

_This is awful. Please Doctor, you have to save me. Doctor. Rory. Anyone. Please. _

She nearly squealed when the vibrator entered her. At first she felt nothing, but as it slowly buzzed, she closed her eyes.

_I have to cum. I can't have sex with him. C'mon. Just think of Rory. Just ignore the crowd._

The crowd jeered at her, and she cried and sobbed. She heard a button click and the started pumping in and out of her. She put a hand over her mouth and bit her lip as she strained not to scream. It went faster and faster. As she approached orgasm she bit down hard, but as the waved of pleasure wracked her body she couldn't hold it in. She screamed as cum ran down her legs. She cried quietly as she orgasmed.

"That's one minute with me. You have 4 minutes left." The machine didn't stop after she came, so she couldn't recover. The pleasure just wouldn't stop. She covered her mouth and bit her tongue. She cried and screamed silently, doing everything she could not to make a sound, but she couldn't hold it in, and eventually she screamed in pleasure, moaning loudly. "Thats 2 minutes with me. You have 1 minute left." She bit her lip hard and tasted blood. She squirmed hard and pressed her thighs together. She prayed to every god she knew, and eventually she heard the buzzer.

"Very good Mrs. Pond. One more task, and then your time is over, and I can have my fun with you." She shivered at his words, but was thankful that this was her last task. She felt the the blindfold being removed, and she stared at the crowd which gaped openly at her. She wiped the cum from her thighs, and stared at the boss.

"Only this last thing Mrs. Pond. I will set this clock to 10 seconds. If you do not piss yourself before the clock is up, I will add 5 minutes to your time with me."

She screamed horrified at this. This was the worst humiliation she could imagine. The men in the crowd laughed at her embarrassment. She closed her eyes. She _wouldn't_ spend any more time with him than she had too. She closed her eyes and tried as hard as she could. She saw the clock was on 2 when she felt warm urine running down her leg and onto the floor. Men in the crowd shouted obscenities at her and one man shouted, "The bitch really wet herself there. Have too much to drink sweety-cheeks." She blushed in embarrassment as she cried and cried. The men walked up and unchained. She immediately tried to run, but they grabbed her neck chin. She coughed as the chain choked her. The men dragged her towards a back room, and the boss followed her. She sobbed silently as they dragged her forcefully towards the door. But suddenly she heard a noise. The only noise that meant anything to her anymore. She heard the steady whoosh of the TARDIS. It slowly materialized around her, and she fell to the ground sobbing.

Suddenly Rory was there, and he wrapped a blanket around her. "Its alright now. We have you. You're safe now." She hugged Rory as she cried. The Doctor suddenly walked in with a grim expression on his face. "They've been taken care of." As the TARDIS whooshed away, she heard an explosion, and smiled


End file.
